weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Hydreg Empire
The Hydreg Empire is a nation of Magna's Galaxy. They are currently the biggest oil exporter in Magna's Galaxy and one of the biggest in the Trolliverse. A bunch of internal wars, economical crisis and bad management unfortunately kept them from becoming stronger than the Mi-Go Republic and the Centinid Republic. They are a constituional monarchy and are well known for waging several wars, including against themselves. Story Ancient Times They were initially nomadic tribes wandering the scorching hot sands of Duskplains. This was until they settled some villages near the rivers of the planet, eventually turning into an organized civilization. At first, they were city-states and constantly waged war against themselves. Their religion back then was a monotheism: They believed somewhere was a god and that god was helping their specific city. After several wars, a king eventually conquered the hegemony of his empire and started expanding. The cities who were defeated had their citizens fleeing to all over Duskplains, looking for places to settle. Age of Technology As the wars became more constant between bigger empires, they saw the necessity of advancing technology so they could better fight. The church invested in several inventions during that time. Each kingdom had a strong sense of nationality and were very patriotic because of their religion. This time, multiple technologies were discovered and many wars were waged. Age of Death As the kingdoms became smaller and smaller and entered multiple crisis, many independent kingdoms started to appear. This fragmentation was because of the constant wars they waged. This eventually led the kingdoms to a space race so they could escape from the resource shortage Duskplains was suffering. During this time, Noicism was created, resources in Duskplains faced a shortage and many wars occurred. The end of this period was marked by the advent of spacecrafts. Space Age and Wars After they achieved space, they started to spread throughout the galaxy. Because of their irresponsibility while dealing with resources, they required multiple planets to quench their capitalist thirst. This eventually led to the War of the Hydregs, which ended in the polarization of political parties in the Hydreg community. This led to the Hydreg Civil War and, currently, to the War on Hydreg Terrorism. Currently Currently, the Hydregs are at peace with the Centinids and the Mi-Go. Their government is hegemonic, with most of the being liberals. Their only problem is the conservative party which turned literally into a terrorist organization. Technology Despite what many people say about them, the Hydregs do have a dedicated scientific community and have invested heavily in war. Their army is the most obedient army in the whole Magna's Galaxy and will fight until their death. Their weaponry is not the most impressive and their soldier types is decent, at least. Soldiers * '''Common Trooper: '''Average Hydreg soldier. Has no special ability, no special weaponry and no special designation. At least, like all Hydregs, they can breath fire. * '''Pyromancer: '''A Hydreg soldier who relies on the control of fire. It uses a flamethrower and every single of his attacks involve burning his enemy to ashes. * '''Elite Hydreg: '''A Hydreg who has the blood of a Fire Narwhal-Hydrergon. They're bigger, stronger and their fire is much more destructive. They also have horns like the Fire Narwhal-Dragon has and thicker tails. Culture and Society The Hydregs are, for the most part, individualistic and this kinda led them to their almost-destruction. They are nature-born fighters and are also highly religious. They value those who die in the battlefield and see sticking to a single goal until it is completed as something honorable. Category:Empires